Ken 10 - End of a Hero, Dawn of a Hero
by Gin no Karasu
Summary: Kenneth Tennyson, the son of Ben Tennyson, wields the Omnitrix in his father's legacy. What happens when he abuses its power for the umpteenth time?


**Well, here's a little one-shot I wrote. I clearly understand that not everyone likes BenXKai, and I have to say I felt it was pretty forced at some point, so I omitted her, or any potential Ben future wife for that matter, from the story. Hope you enjoy this!**

* * *

><p>"Hey, Devlin," the young Kenneth Tennyson said, "wanna do something today?"<p>

"You sure about it? Didn't your dad ground you the other time," Devlin questions.

"Nah, he almost did. But instead, he replaced Chimera and Fragarach with Chaikapacitator, the really lame one."

"That bad? What exactly did you do the other time?"

* * *

><p><em>It was a fine afternoon in New Bellwood. Kenneth was walking along until he noted something. "Hmmm..." he looked at his new Omnitrix - or rather, his dad's old one. It had many of his father's aliens locked, but it was still fine. Kenneth looked around. No one to be seen. "Perfect. Now, it's time to find something out..."<em>

_With a simple selection and slam of his Omnitrix, Kenneth began to transform. He grew slightly taller, and curvier as well. His shirt was reduced to reveal a midriff and became sleeveless, and his shorts were shortened to a simple skirt with a similiar design to his upper dons. His hair became a long, dark green and a hairclip with an Omnitrix emblem held a ponytail in place. A pair of green shades formed in front of this new set of red eyes. "Chimera! But seriously, why does dad even call this one Chimera. It doesn't even make any sense."_

_Kenneth's new form, Chimera, resembled a human girl in nearly every way - save the red eyes. His father had told him that Chimera was a form obtained during an adventure in another realm. With that, Kenneth as Chimera got his- or her day all planned out._

* * *

><p><em>"See you another time boys!" Chimera blew a kiss at a group of young lads before entering a public female toilet to wash her hands and... do... things. As she washed her face, then looked up into the mirror, she saw a familiar figure. A petite figure, purple eyes, thick, silver brows, a fine green beret and a green, ancient-looking dress. The young girl pouted at Chimera.<em>

_"Kenneth, bad! Kenneth, come with m'oui!"_

_"Da- dad?"_

_The mysterious green-clad kid dragged Chimera out, before they turned into the legendary hero Ben 10000 and regular young Kenneth Tennyson respectively._

_"Yes, yes it is. I have seen your actions throughout the day," Ben speaks._

_"Da- dad? You've been spying on me? You don't... trust me?"_

_"Do your actions look like you can be trusted? I understand that you're a little curious about some things, but... alright, there's a first for everything..." Ben sighs as he presses a few buttons on Kenneth's Omnitrix. "I'll give Chimera and Fragarach back once you're all good. For now, deal with Chaikapacitator."_

_"But Chaikapacitator is stupid and doesn't have any practical powers!"_

_"Enough whining, Kenneth Tennyson, your actions have consequences. Try not to do such things in future, alright?"_

_Ben gave his son a pat on the head._

* * *

><p>"Hey, what's so funny?" Kenneth scowled.<p>

"It's hard to believe you pretended to be a girl, I just can't help it!" Devlin mocked.

"Chimera _is_ a girl!" Kenneth spoke.

"Alright, nevermind. Back to the main point. So, what was the mission at hand again?"

"It's just a little peep at something. So, what do you say?"

"Cool," Devlin spoke, "what is it?"

* * *

><p>"Here we are," Kenneth says. The duo was currently in front of a door. Kenneth then proceeded to transform into another form. His shape was altered to become taller and his skin grew blue in hue. Next, a hood formed over him. "Big... Chill..." the new, menacing being appeared. Big Chill phased through the door and unlocked it from the inside, allowing Devlin to follow.<p>

"So, what is this thing anyways?" Devlin questions.

"This," Big Chill says, "I don't know, that is why we are here to find out."

Before them lies an urn.

"Hmm, don't you think we should..."

"On it," Big Chill speaks, before transforming. The hood retracted, and the body turned bulkier in shape and more metallic in texture. "Clockwork! Alright... let's do 'zis!"

The yellow metal being, Clockwork, froze time itself. He and Devlin approached the urn, before opening it and peeping into it. Little did they know, something was released from it. An odd, shadow-like entity popped from it.

"It has been a while, Benjamin Tennyson," the shadow began to take shape. It took the form of the ancient evil Vilgax, who was wearing a... Greek toga?

"Hmm, you do not feel like the Benjamin Tennyson I know, but you will suffice quite a lot."

"So," Clockwork speaks, presuming Vilgax was speaking of him, "what do you wish to do?"

"Hmmm... and who might you be, Chronosapien?" Vilgax inquires. "I have no time for you. I am here for Benjamin Tennyson of this realm."

"You really are out of this world, Villy," a familiar voice was heard. It was Ben Tennyson, in the flesh. "Any Vilgax is fine with me."

"You appear to be prepared to face the might of Titan Vilgax," Vilgax smiles, before summoning a scythe from nothingness and releasing a sonicboom. Before anything could occur, Ben activated his Biultimatrix, transforming into a new being. His skin became a crystal-based construct, build from crystals of the three known primary colours - red, blue and yellow. His head became that of a one-eyed crystalline gorilla, which was hard to describe or imagine. His arms were rather bulky, but his legs were of smaller size. Crystals of his colour scheme sprouted from the back and head.

"Bloxxstone!" the bizzare being spoke before it created a crystal-based gun, launching rapid-fire crystal cubes at Vilgax. Vilgax, with swift movements, deflects most of them, until he was struck in the head by one, causing him to lose focus before being hit by a powerful energy beam in the face.

"Even without your authorities, you are still most powerful. A Segmentasapien-Crystalsapien hybrid? Now I have seen it all!" Vilgax's tentacles on his beard morphs into a group of snakes. "Now, let us see you turn into stone..."

"I already am," Bloxxstone jokes before rushing towards Vilgax. With quick movements, Vilgax's snake tentacles entangle the crystal being. Bloxxstone simply deconstructs and reconstructs itself, right behind Vilgax, before delivering a second punch.

"We can't just stand here and watch dad fight Vilgax," Clockwork says. "Hmmm... I've got it. Devlin, absorb the urn. I'll join dad." With that, Clockwork transforms into another form. This time, it was more slender, blue and stripy. It was an old classic of. The famous signature speedster - XLR8. With a single dash, XLR8 makes circles around around Vilgax, lifting him up into the air, before Bloxxstone generates a spherical crystal barrier to contain Vilgax.

"Now that that's done with, we really need to talk, Ken-" Bloxxstone was ready to complete his sentence before Vilgax broke out of containment, summoning many kinds of animals - owls, snakes, crows, levitating dolphins, ready to attack his opponents. A swipe of his scythe was enough to cause Ben's Biultimatrix and Kenneth's Omnitrix to time out.

"Kenneth! Use Chaikapacitator!" Ben said.

"Bu-" Kenneth responds.

"Do it! Now!"

Kenneth nods in response, before slamming his watch down to activate his new form. His hair grows to a greater length and loses pigmentation, his eyebrows become thicker, and his eyes - instead of the usual green - turn purple. He- or she- now wears a green beret and green, old-fashioned dress. An Omnitrix emblem forms on the hat. "Chaikapacitator! Ken, don't like, but Ken, try..."

As Vilgax's animal companions began to strike Ben Tennyson and Devlin, Chaikapacitator releases a melodic tune, causing the animals to be charmed. The beasts proceed to go against Vilgax, damaging the bipedal squid beast.

"Good job," Ben says, before slamming the twin gauntlets of the Biultimatrix together. "Ketsu X!" In a flash, a green, sailor uniform-like dress with three ribbon ends sticking up from the back and white cuffs appeared. The star-studded sentient frabric proceeded to force itself onto Chaikapacitator, creating a powerful fusion. Next, Chaikapacitator slams the Biultimatrix emblem on the belt area.

"Biultimate Ketsu X!" the newly-evolved starry fabric speaks. The dons now appeared rather revealing, showing midriff and barely covering the chest, and a pair of blades that resemble half-scissors made from the very night sky were seen in Chaikapacitator's hands. A pair of humongous eye-like structures were seen emerging from the central chest are. Right in front of the lower body, some odd, levitating, translucent white constructs resembling seperate teeth were seen, appearing to form a grin.

"Dad, have good idea! Ken, ready!" Chaikapacitator readies her dual blades and flies towards Vilgax, ready to slice. Vilgax clashes with the father-son duo - or the parent-daughter, since one was genderless and the other a girl, his scythe on par with the dual blades.

"Ken, don't know! Dad, what do?"

"I think I know..."

From behind Vilgax, Devlin was holding onto the urn in one hand, and pressing onto Vilgax in the other Devlin began to coat vilgax with the urn's substance, grudually sealing him. However, Vilgax elbowed Devlin backwards, pushing him against a wall and shattering the urn into many pieces.

"No! Doom!" Chaikapacitator was shocked.

"Not yet," Biultimate Ketsu X assured as the dual blades slammed onto each other, creating some sort of resonance to cause the shattered vase pieces to reform and surround Vilgax.

"CURSE YOU BEN TENNYSON!" Vilgax, once again, was sealed away.

* * *

><p>"That was so cool dad! But isn't Vilgax dead or something?" Kenneth asked.<p>

"I'm sorry I couldn't do anything," Devlin apologises.

"Remember the story about the multiple mes, Eon, Vilgax, the time bomb and such? The watchless Ben who saved the day that day was a late bloomer, and got powers that might exceed mine," Ben boasts, "he travelled here to this dimension a long time ago so that I could help contain his universe's Vilgax. This Vilgax is much more powerful than the Vilgax I know... wait, why am I saying this?"

Ben realised something, then presses a few buttons on Kenneth's Omnitrix, removing it.

"Why Dad?" Kenneth was stunned.

"You need to learn to exercise some responsibility," Ben says, then turns to Devlin, "you too. I don't know what your dad will do once he hears of this. At the end of it all, I hope you've learnt your lessons."

* * *

><p>"Oh bother, I can't believe I messed up, BIG TIME!" Kenneth pouts as he sits in a corner.<p>

"Is something the matter, Kenneth Tennyson?" a familiar voice appears. It was Professor Paradox, a friend of his father.

"Professor Paradox! What happened to your arm?" Kenneth questions.

"Time War, a minor setback really," the Professor speaks.

"I wish I could help, but my dad confiscated my Omnitrix..." Kenneth sighs.

"Fret not, because you still can," the Professor hands Kenneth a mysterious circular object. Kenneth tried placing it on his arm, but to no avail. He tried to press it against his waist, and before he knew it, a primarily white suit with secondary green hues veiled his body, complete with a scarf.

"Your task is an important one. Aid your young father and his comrade in the Time War, because events in the past will affect the present and future," Professor Paradox speaks.

"Alright, Chrono Spanner is ready for action!" Kenneth, or Chrono Spanner as he calls himself, strikes a victory pose.

"Chrono Spanner. Kids these days, or was it kids then? Oh, time travelling makes speech so confusing," Paradox nods, "that is a very interesting name, Kenneth. I must be going now."

Chrono Spanner watches Paradox vanish, then looks at his palms. "Hmmm... now, where do I go..." Chrono Spanner's internal display screen previewed multiple images of possible realities. This was the start of a new hero...

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for taking your time to view this one-shot fanfic! Titan Vilgax was initially an idea pulled conjured from my head during a chat with RexFan about possible Ben 10 crossovers, thanks bud. I was actually thinking of writing a Chrono Spanner backstory for a while. Some of these aliens(Chimera, Chaikapacitator, etc.) are from crossover ideas that I intend to or have made. Also, here are the Biultimatrix combinations I decided to use in this fanfic:<strong>

**Ketsu X - Benketsu and Alien X**  
><strong>Bloxxstone - Bloxx and Chromastone<strong>

**I wanted to include our combinations, like Fragadactyl, NRstrike, Wolfdrillo and Fragarach X, but well, maybe another time.**


End file.
